


A Whisper Of Hope

by xXDiamondStealerXx



Series: The Story Of Spottedstar [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Clans (Warriors), POV Original Character, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDiamondStealerXx/pseuds/xXDiamondStealerXx
Summary: Pepper, a spotted gray kitten, lives a fairly good life. She has shelter, a place to sleep, and fellow kittens to play with. But when she and Buttercup, her best friend, are abandoned by their owners, they find themselves struggling to survive in the harsh environments of the wild.Until they meet Fireheart, a strong-willed ginger tom, and his apprentice Cloudpaw, who offer to take them back to their camp. Will Pepper and her friend manage to adept to the Clan's code? Or will they be forced out, abandoned once more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally upload on Wattpad under the name, "Diamondstars's Clan". Many changes have happened in it during my long hiatus on that site as well as DeviantArt, including character changes, new character being added, as well as a huge plot rewrite. I am open to any and all critique, as long as it is fair and not rude/hateful to me or any of my characters. 
> 
> This story may be edited many times as I continue to work on it, but I have no idea when the next chapters will be out. I currently have a very big writers block. I just wanted to publish this to the site.

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** \- **Bluestar** \- Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

**Deputy** \- **Tigerclaw** \- Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

 **Medicine** **Cat** \- **Yellowfang** \- Old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan

 **Apprentice** , Cinderpaw

**Warriors**

**Whitestorm** \- Big white tom

 **Apprentice** , Brightpaw

 **Darkstripe** \- Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

 **Apprentice** , Fernpaw

 **Longtail** \- Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

 **Apprentice** , Swiftpaw

 **Barkwhisker** \- Large brown tabby tom

 **Runningwind** \- Swift tabby tom

 **Willowpelt** \- Very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

 **Mousefur** \- Small dusky-brown she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Thornpaw

 **Fireheart** \- Handsome ginger tom

 **Apprentice** , Cloudpaw

 **Graystripe** \- Long-haired solid gray tom

 **Apprentice** , Brackenpaw

 **Dustpelt** \- Dark brown tabby tom

 **Sandstorm** \- Pale ginger she-cat

 **Rowanfoot** \- Reddish-brown she-cat

 **Ravenstorm** \- Gray and white tom

 **Swallowflight** \- Bright ginger tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Robinpaw

 **Honeyfoot** \- Golden-brown tabby she-cat

 **Yarrowclaw** \- Cream-colored she-cat

 **Mudstorm** \- Dark brown tom

**Apprentices**

**Swiftpaw** \- Black-and-white tom

 **Brackenpaw** \- Golden brown tabby tom

 **Cloudpaw** \- Long-haired white tom

 **Brightpaw** \- She-cat, white with ginger spotches

 **Thornpaw** \- Golden-brown tabby tom

 **Robinpaw** \- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

**Frostfur** \- Beautiful white coat and blue eyes

 **Brindleface** \- pretty tabby

 **Goldenflower** \- Golden tabby she-cat

 **Speckletail** \- Pale tabby, and oldest nursery queen

 **Owlfeather** \- Beautiful white she-cat

**Elders**

**Halftail** \- Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

 **Smallear** \- Gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

 **Patchpelt** \- Small black-and-white tom

 **One-eye** \- pale gray she-cat, the oldest in ThunderClan; virtually deaf and blind

 **Dappletai** l - Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled pelt

 **Brokentail** \- Long-haired dark brown tabby tom; blind; formerly ShadowClan leader

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** \- **Nightstar** \- Old black tom

**Deputy** \- **Cinderfur** \- Thing gray tom

 **Medicine** **Cat** \- **Runningnose** \- Small gray-and-white tom

 **Apprentice** , Mistypaw

**Warriors**

**Stumpytail** \- Brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice** , Brownpaw

 **Wetfoot** \- Gray tabby tom

 **Apprentice** , Oakpaw

 **Littlecloud** \- Very small tabby tom

 **Shadeleaf** \- Dark gray tabby she-cat, formally a rogue cat

 **Apprentice** , Falconpaw

 **Smokefur** \- Smoky gray tom with darker flecks. Orange eyes

 **Apprentice** , Leafpaw

**Queens**

**Dawncloud** \- Small tabby

 **Darkflower** \- Black she-cat

 **Tallpoppy** \- Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader** \- **Tallstar** \- Black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy** \- **Deadfoot** \- Black tom with a twisted paw

 **Medicine** **Cat** \- **Barkface** \- short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**

**Mudclaw** \- Mottled dark brown tom

 **Apprentice** , Webpaw

 **Tornear** \- Tabby tom

 **Apprentice** , Runningpaw

 **Onewhisker** \- Brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice** , Whitepaw

 **Harestrike** \- Small light brown she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Skypaw

**Queens**

**Ashfoot** \- Gray queen

 **Morningflower** \- Tortoiseshell queen

**RiverClan**

**Leader** \- **Crookedstar** \- Huge light-coloured tabby with a twisted jaw

 **Leader**  - **Leopardfur** \- Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Medicine** **Cat** \- **Mudfur** \- Long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors**

**Blackclaw** \- Smoky black tom

 **Apprentice** , Heavypaw

 **Stonefur** \- Gray tom with battle-scarred ears

 **Apprentice** , Shadepaw

 **Sprucefoot** \- Light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice** , Pebblepaw

 **Loudbelly** \- Dark brown tom

 **Apprentice** , Silverpaw

 **Silverstream** \- Pretty silver tabby

 **Bluestep** \- Pale bluish-gray she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Riverpaw

**Queens**

**Mistyfoot** \- Dark gray she-cat

**Elders**

**Graypool** \- Thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

**Cats Outside The Clans**

**Barley** \- White and black tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

 **Blackfoot** \- Large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy

 **Boulder** \- Silver tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan

 **Princess** \- Light brown tabby, distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet

 **Ravenpaw** \- Sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

 **Smudge** \- Plump, friendly black-and-white kitten that lives in a house at the edge of the forest; a kittypet

 **Pepper** \- Young dark gray she-cat with white patches; a kittypet

 **Buttercup** \- Young ginger she-cat with dark red eyes; a kittypet

 **Omen** \- Old, graying black tabby tom; a kittypet


End file.
